la prté d'un amour eternel
by loufokagood
Summary: Mais, qui sont ces deux personnes sculptées qui ont donnés tant d’espoir à tout un peuple ? Et qui avait pu crée un tel chef d’œuvre ? Qui pourra nous donner ces réponses ?


**Disclaimer :** perso pas à moi (**J. K. Rowlings **), sauf histoire.

**Auteur :** Loufokagood

**Rating K :** Je ne suis toujours pas sûr.

**Résumé :** _Mais, qui sont ces deux personnes sculptées qui ont donnés tant d'espoir à tout un peuple ? Et qui avait pu crée un tel chef d'œuvre ? Qui pourra nous donner ces réponses ?_

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes homophobe, veuillez passer votre chemin, merci.

**N/A : **Excusez la pauvre mortelle que je suis, pour vous avoir infliger toute ces faute d'orthographe.

* * *

**La pureté d'un amour éternel.**

_Sur une place située au cœur du monde magique se dressait un monument. Ce monument était vénéré, des sorciers venaient des quatre coins du monde pour l'admirer. Mais, qu'est ce qu'il a d'exceptionnel, me direz vous , pas grand-chose. C'est ce qu'il y a de posé sur la stèle qui intéresse, et qui, nous intéressera par la même occasion. Une sculpture représentant un jeune homme accroupit, pleurant devant le corps d'un autre jeune homme qui lui caressait la joue, et une de leur deux main étaient entrelacé l'une à l'autre. Elle était faite d'une pierre noble et pur, le diamant. Elle était translucide et poli, comme si, elle avait été façonnée par une main experte. La sculpture paraissait plus vraie que nature, tous les détails étaient finement représentés, de la larme sortant des paupières, à l'infime pli des vêtements, tout y était. Mais, ce n'est pas temps ça nature qui attirait, non ! mais se qu'elle symbolisait. Celle d'un amour qui a fait triomphé le bien, celle d'une paix retrouvé après tant d'année passé dans la peur, celle d'un avenir radieux pour les génération future. Tels était la véritable signification de cette sculpture. Mais, qui sont ces deux personnes sculptées qui ont donnés tant d'espoir à tout un peuple ? Et qui avait pu crée un tel chef d'œuvre ? Qui pourra nous donner ces réponses ? Justement, voici l'une d'entre elle._

Une petite fille avec deux jolies couettes rousses se tenait devant le monument, et la regardait avec émerveillement projeter des raillons de lumière multicolore, mais, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sont père était toujours triste quand il la regardait. A côté d'elle, se tenait une jeune femme brune avec une longue robe qui lui moulait le haut du corps et s'évasait tout en bas, elle aussi regardait la sculpture. La jeune fille tira sur la robe pour que la dame lui prêt attention.

- Maman ! Maman !

- Oui, ma puce.

- Qui sont les deux monsieur sur la pierre, et pourquoi, papa est toujours triste quand il passe devant ?

- Et bien, ma chéri, tu vois, les deux monsieur étaient des amis de papa et maman. Surtout l'un d' eux que ton papa et moi aimions comme notre propre frère. Et maintenant, ils nous ont quittés. Des larmes coulant sur les joues.

- Maman, tu pleur. Tu as bobo ?

- Non, mon lapin. Maman est triste parce que maintenant, ils sont avec mamie et papi. Elle lui donna un baisé sur le front.

- Comment ils sont morts ? dit la petite tout en s'agrippant au cou de sa mère pour la réconforter. La jeune femme souleva sa fille et partie s'asseoir avec elle sur un banc non loin du monument.

- Tu vois, ma chérie, la guerre faisait rage à l'époque….

- Rage !?...époque !?! Elle était trop petite pour comprendre tous les mots.

- C'est qu'il y avait la guerre dans le passé. Beaucoup combattaient pour un but précis. Certain pour des amis, pour sauver leurs familles ou d'autre pour un avenir meilleur, mais un, se battait pour tout un peuple. Il avait le poids du monde sur les épaules, en somme qu'il devait sauver le monde entier à lui tout seul, et c'est pour cette raison, il n'avait pas le doit de perdre.

- Et il a gagné ?

- Oui, il nous a tous sauvés, mais lui avait perdu bien plus. Sa voie tremblait. Elle avait du mal pour contenir ses émotions. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant sa fille.

- Quoi, maman ?

- L'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Elle n'avait pas réussi et pleurait à chaude larme devant sa fille, qui en voyant sa mère pleurer, c'était mis sur le banc pour venir la séré dans ses bras.

- Merci ma puce. Maman va mieux maintenant. Elle mentait évidement. Elle se rappelait des corps qui tombais les un après les autres, de cette odeur de sang, de son mari qui était son fiancé à l'époque, entrain d'éviter tant bien que mal, les sorts envoyés par les mangemorts, et de son ami qui se précipitait sur le corps de son aimé. Elle revoyait la scène comme s'il se déroulait juste devant ses yeux.

_**Flash back**_

- Pourquoi t-es tu interposés ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon corps a répondus tout seul.

- Tu n'aurait pas du ! j'aurai

- J'en doute. Vu la façon dont tu te tordais, je ne pense pas.

- ….

- Et maintenant, je vais mourir en paix sachant que tu es toujours envie.

- Non ! Tu ne va pas mourir, les médicomages vont arriver pour te soigner et….

- Tu sais pertinemment que ce ne sera pas le cas. Ce sort a été mis au point par voldemort lui-même. Il fait souffrir la personne touchée de mille et une façons, avant de la terrasser.

- Mais, tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu n'as pas le doit de partir et me laisser. Des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

- Ne pleur pas. Je ne veux pas voir ses jolis yeux verser de larme pour moi. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir te montrer combien je t'aime….. Il était pris de convulsion et crachait une énorme quantité de sang.

- Chut ! Ne parle plus et repose toi, les médicomages arrivent pour te soigner. Tous ceux qui c'étaient attroupé autour d'eux, regardaient la scène sans pouvoir les aider. Quelqu'un s'était approché et accroupit auprès d'eux.

- On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Lève toi, maintenant.

- NON ! Je veux rester avec lui. Mais, vous Dumbledor, vous ne pouvez rien pour lui ?

- Non, même …. Il avait été interrompu par les cris de douleur.

- Chut, arrête, calme toi. Il se calma, mais Il délirait. Il parlait à sa mère défunte.

- MAMAN ! MAMAN ! ATTEND MOI ! NE PART PAS SANS MOI ! Les bras tendus vers le ciel, il interpellait sa mère. Cette scène était insoutenable, que certain détournaient la tête sachant que c'était ses dernier instants.

- Elle n'est pas la, ne bouge plus. Il le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de bouger. Mais lui ne voulait pas et se débattait de toute ses force pour se libérer de cette entrave.

- NON ! LACHEZ MOI ! JE VEUX LA REJOINDRE !

- Non, mon amour, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, je t'aime, ramenant l'attention de son aimé sur lui.

- Si tu savais tant de foi où j'ai rêvé entendre ses mots de ta bouche, dit il, tout en lui caressant la joue. Cette main qui quelque seconde au paravent caressait cette joue trempée de larmes, retombait mollement sur un corps sans vie.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Elle se rappelait de son ami qui s'était donné la mort parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sans l'être cher à son cœur. De Dumbledor qui avait façonné cette sculpture, afin d'immortaliser cet instant dans la pierre la plus pur qu'il soi, pour que le monde entier n'oublis pas le sacrifice de ses deux amis. Elle inspira un bon coup, et se dégagea de ces petit bras réconfortant. Elle devait se ressaisir et partir à la recherche de son mari, parce que, cela fait plus d'une demi heur qu'il aurait du les rejoindre devant le monument.

- Viens, ma puce. Il faut que tu m'aides à chercher papa. Elles se levèrent du banc et regardèrent autour d'elles.

- Là, maman ! Prêt du gros bonhomme en forme de beignet. Elle regarda dans la direction où sa fille lui montrait, et constata qu'effectivement, son mari se tenait devant le marchant de beignet. Elles prirent donc cette direction.

- PAPA ! L'homme se retourna vivement, cachant ce qu'il avait dans la main, derrière le dos.

- Eri….

- Tu n'a pas vu leur qu'il était….

- Laisse le tranquille Hermione ! Si mon tout petit avait faim. Et comment va ma petite Erika. Elle avait enlevé la fille des bras de sa mère.

- Marmffman, qurmhffsquefff tu fais là ?

- RONALD WEASLEY ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, dit les deux femmes, les poings sur les anches….

Laissons là, nos protagonistes et retournons auprès du monument. La lumière a été levée sur bon nombre questions, mais, une question reste sans réponse. Qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes ? Pour tout ceux et celles qui veulent avoir des réponses sur leur identité, n'aurons qu'à baisser les yeux, et ils pourront lire :

_« En mémoire d' Harry POTTER et de Draco MALFOY._

_Que repose sur cette stèle, le symbole de leur amour célé dans la pierre,_

_afin que l'on ne puisse pas oublier le sacrifice de ceux et celles,_

_qui on donné leur vie, et permettre au monde entrevoir, un avenir meilleur. »_

**Fin**

_**

* * *

Alors, Verdict !**_

**_J'aimerais juste savoir, si le rating et la catégorie sont corrects._**

_**Je trouve le titre merdique.**_


End file.
